


Six by One Twenty-Five

by orphan_account



Category: Australian Comedians RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Smoking, Teenage flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six stories of one hundred and twenty-five words each.
Relationships: Wil Anderson/Corinne Grant





	Six by One Twenty-Five

**Author's Note:**

> _These short stories are fictitious. Even though some of these stories have a factual context (refer to Corinne's episode of the Wilosophy podcast), they are still works of fiction._  

> 
> These were written as part of a 750words exercise. There were songs (obtusely) linked to each of these, but unfortunately the links are now dead and I don't remember what those songs were.

**one**

I've seen that face before, she thinks as she takes another look at the guy absolutely killing it on stage, the enthusiastic laughter of the crowd not helping her piece together who exactly it is up there.

No. Surely it's not him, she thinks as she casts her mind back to a few years ago, back to her teenage years. Back to when she was a dork from the country waiting in the wings to present her speech watching the previous year's winner killing it on the stage. A boy so much cooler than her.

She glances up to see his face again, and it sinks in. It really is him. And she's not sure if she's brave enough to ask if he remembers her.

**two**

He's thankful no one else is in the room, or anywhere nearby for that matter, as they both wrap their arms tighter around one another and he feels her kisses become more passionate. He's still just drunk enough to tell himself to not think about it all too much and just let things happen as they come, but is still teetering on the edge of sobriety.

The edge that's starting to cast doubt in his mind.

The edge that's telling him that this is going to be little more than yet another boozy hookup between them that both of them will try to forget. That they will both try their hardest to avoid mentioning ever again. That they'll probably never admit how they really feel.

**three**

Hey, weren't you trying to give those up, she hears him ask over her shoulder.

I am, she says as she stubs out the remains of her cigarette before pausing and correcting herself. I was. Until all this started.

He takes his place next to her on the balcony outside the green room and takes the butt out of her hand. I guess I'm pretty stressed out, she offers as another excuse for her relapse.

He puts the butt's remains in the nearby ashtray and says, Yeah. I know that feeling. All too well. He reaches into his back pocket to pull out a squashed cigarette of his own, and places it in his mouth.

I might as well join you. Got your lighter there?

**four**

Remember when I said Collette was playing at the Hi-Fi and you wouldn't come along?

She stops reading the newspaper for a moment and looks to the ceiling as she goes back to that day, many years ago. I do. But that was because I was worried about what my parents would think if they found out I was going out clubbing with strange boys.

Pfft yeah, that was totally why, he scoffs. It wasn't because you didn't want to be seen out in public with that knitted jumper you had, really.

She struggles for a comeback before she says, There was that, too. But it was mostly the first reason.

She then grins. Didn't really stop me hanging around a strange boy, though.

**five**

There's a strong wind blowing outside the hotel window, strong enough to startle her awake. She checks the time - it's something past three in the morning. The television's still playing its awful run of mindless infomercials, and he's still on the other end of the couch sound asleep.

Part of her wonders if she should wake him up and tell him to go home, but then she also wonders exactly how he's going to do that, especially at this time of night and in this weather. Another gust of wind rattles the windows, and she decides to just let him be.

Deep down, she's just happy to have some company, even if they're asleep. She thinks it's better than spending yet another night here alone.

**six**

This is it, he thinks. He's finally going to put into words what he's been wanting to tell her for so long it's not funny.

He's going to tell her that she means the absolute world to him, and that he wants to be with her.

That he really does love her. And he has loved her for a very long time.

He's driving along a quiet highway with the moon beaming overhead, putting the message together in his head, and wondering how he's going to deliver it.

He thinks about telling her over a drink or two. Then he remembers that's how all of his prior attempts have started, and failed.

And he's unsure if he's ready to try telling her when he's sober.

_\- fin_


End file.
